


Chosenpoint

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Series: Chosenpoint Collection [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Flashpoint (DCU), Gen, Qui-Gon Lives, Qui-Gon Trains Anakin, Time Reset, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Obi-Wan and his Padawan investigated a Sith Temple that had... abilities. To change a single, tiny moment in history. Now, Anakin's life is completely different than it was just days ago, and he's the only one who actually knows.Nobody dies in this story.





	Chosenpoint

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In My End Is My Beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323545) by [Lilith Sedai (TAFKAB)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAB/pseuds/Lilith%20Sedai). 



> Yes. The title is definitely taken from the concept of Flashpoint from the TV show The Flash. Because so many things happen with Barry that I keep hitting my head against the wall wishing Anakin had figured out. Barry has mother-dying-could-have-stopped-it angst, fear for the love of his life dying, knowing it's coming ahead of time, and kark-ton loads of power. And a mentor with ulterior motives. And an awesome, amazing adopted Dad. And and and. And the phrase “Balance to the speed force.” What.
> 
> Courtesy Warning to Qui-Gon and Anakin fans: Neither are going to look so great here.

The last thing he could remember _before_ the change was standing by the alter in the Sith Temple and screaming at Obi-Wan, “ _It should have been Qui-Gon who trained me!_ ”

Obi-Wan had warned him ahead of time that the building would mess with his emotions, would likely try to trap them somehow, that they needed to be on the alert and united—

But Anakin's anger against him had never felt more reasonable.

It had taken a couple weeks  _here_ to come to terms with the fact that the universe around him had changed. To sit across from Qui-Gon at dinner, to hear that familiar, gentle voice guide his saber techniques.

The sixteen-year-old had never felt happier.

Qui-Gon and everyone around him didn't seem to realize there had ever been another option, and Anakin hadn't said it outright, had been careful to hide that knowledge.

The clear, unburdened smiles Qui-Gon gave him were worth a little falsehood.

Now, two weeks later, Anakin found himself settled in well.

Qui-Gon didn't fight with him the way Obi-Wan did. Their rooms were enjoyable to return to, and Anakin was feeling unusually content.

It was a neat feeling, one very unfamiliar to him.

He strode down the hall to go get a shower after sparring with Drallig, proud of the praise he'd received for his improvements.

He saw Obi-Wan walking his way, carrying a potted plant, face in that quiet, drawn expression Anakin knew so well.

“Hey, Master Kenobi,” Anakin greeted.

Obi-Wan sent him a look of disgust and pain, but other than that ignored him and continued on his path.

And yes, while Obi-Wan was a  _pain_ most of the time, Anakin could see no reason why they shouldn't be on speaking terms here. After all, most of the problem was Obi-Wan trying to tell Anakin what to do, and he wouldn't be doing that here.

_Might be an okay guy if he's not bugging me._

“Is that a cutting of Qui-Gon's? You going to start collecting houseplants?”

Obi-Wan's expression twisted further. “Why are you doing this?” he asked.

“Doing what? Being friendly?”

“Greeting me with the appellation  _master._ ”

“Sometimes I decide to be polite, and recognize knights' status. I am only a Padawan still, after all.”

Obi-Wan was looking at him as if the older Jedi was being bullied, as if—

“What have I ever done to you?” Obi-Wan choked out. “Please leave me alone.”

Anakin stared at him, bewildered now. “What?”  
“Please don't speak to me.” Obi-Wan raised his chin, and Anakin recognized it in shock as a desperate attempt to be brave.

And then Obi-Wan continued his escape, fingers clutching the flowerpot so tight his knuckles went white, and his Force signature shivering as if he might be on the verge of tears.

“ _Wait_ !” Anakin cried out, catching his elbow to pause him.

Obi-Wan froze, as if waiting to be hurt, long lashes concealing his moisture-obscured eyes.

“I was just trying to be nice.”  
Injustice sparked into Obi-Wan's eyes. “By rubbing my nose in the fact I'm not a knight? I  _get_ it, Anakin. I know my place. You ended up with Qui-Gon. You win. I'm not challenging you anymore, I'm no longer a threat. If you could find it in your heart to gloat somewhere else, not in my presence, I would appreciate it very much.” Obi-Wan twisted his way out of Anakin's grip and darted down a side hall, ducking in a doorway and sealing the door behind him.

Anakin stared blankly at the closed door, something terrible forming in his gut. A nervous bitterness...

His footsteps took him to the Archive as quickly as he could run.

 

* * *

 

_He failed his Trials._

Anakin stared at the records, absolutely stunned by what he saw.

It had been determined Obi-Wan needed at least three more years with Qui-Gon, and that his bond was unsuitable to transfer to another—

_And Qui-Gon chose me._

Qui-Gon had unbraided Obi-Wan's hair, and sent him down to have both former braid and tail shaved.

Given Obi-Wan's innate talent with plants, the AgriCorps had requested him, and given the choice between leaving the Order or heading there...

_He chose the plants._

There should have been anger in Obi-Wan's eyes. There should have been hate.

The fact Anakin had only found abuse and heartbreak gutted the teenager in a way that righteous fury couldn't have.

His retreat to their rooms felt uncomfortable, now. He cleaned himself up and moved to the small kitchen, staring at the pots and pans.

He mechanically prepared food, and though  _it_ was ready, his heart wasn't when Qui-Gon stepped in the door, a warm smile on his face. “Smells wonderful.”

_How many times did you say the same to Obi-Wan?_

“Thanks,” Anakin murmured as he set the table.

He tried to hold in his doubts, his confusion, but as they sat down to eat, Anakin found himself asking, “How could you do that?”  
“Do what?”

“Just... leave him for me.”  
“First of all, Anakin,” Qui-Gon explained, cutting bite-sized pieces as he spoke, “you are worth leaving  _anyone_ for, let alone a mediocre Padawan— assuming you're talking about Obi-Wan. And second, he'd had his chance. To deny you a chance at all to give him another one would not have been fair.”

“No one else would have trained me?” Anakin clarified.

Qui-Gon speared a morsel to lift to his mouth, pausing only to say, “No one who could have been what you needed.”  
Anakin's blood ran cold. “But Obi-Wan was your first Padawan. Didn't you want him to succeed?”  
“ _First_ ?” Qui-Gon scoffed around his mouthful. “Force no, Anakin. And he'd already failed before he came to me. I took him out of pity, but no one thought he'd actually make it.”

Numb, Anakin watched Qui-Gon's serene countenance. “What made him so undesirable?”

“Full of anger. Afraid of everything. A spectacular worrier. Too old.”

Anakin's heart spasmed and it suddenly became very hard to retain a casual expression.  _Like me._

“He had very little strength in the Force. He tried to make up for his lack of power by frantic study and a determination to become skilled in everything, but it was painful to watch him.”

_Dear Force, is that why he was so skilled? Trying to make up for the fact he wasn't prodigiously talented?_

An even smaller voice whispered,  _Trying to prove he was worth your time?_

Anakin turned away from the thought, afraid for what it might do to him.

“I saw him today. I think he's unhappy.”  
Qui-Gon gave a nod. “Until he comes to terms with his place, that will be the case.”

“His place?”

“It doesn't matter how hard he worked, he wasn't good enough to be a knight. He'll be a lot happier once he stops trying so hard to be something he can't.”

Memories of being mocked for trying to be a podracer when it was above his station flooded back into Anakin's mind. “Of course,” he murmured.

Qui-Gon seemed to sense his discomfort and leaned forward to pat the back of his hand with a reassuring smile.

“That's not something you'll ever have to worry about, Anakin. You have enough power and heart to outshine a dozen Obi-Wan Kenobis.”

Anakin's soul panicked.  _I— I said something like that to him once._

At the time he hadn't been paying attention, but now he remembered the helpless, lost look that stole possession of Obi-Wan's face, swift followed by the stubborn grimace.

“So... the Padawan you have after me won't know anything about me either?”

“Oh, I think you will have made a name for yourself by then,” Qui-Gon praised. “I don't think anyone's likely to forget you.”  
But all Anakin could see was the discarded young man several levels down, eyes large as he tried to make a life for himself out of the shattered pieces of what had once been his existence.

_Did fixing my life break his?_

To change such a little thing in the past, like saving his  _should have been Dad's_ life, such a  _good thing_ to change...

Could it really hurt people?

_Or is Obi-Wan better off than he wants people to believe? I mean... if he'd really wanted it, he would have made sure he passed the Trials, right?_

That had to be it. Obi-Wan failed them out of spite. If he'd been studying so hard, there's no way he could have lost unless it was intentional.

Anakin took a deep breath, focused on his dinner, and swore to himself it was alright.

_Besides. He'd rather give up anything than have Qui-Gon die, so even if he doesn't know it, I did what he would have wanted me to do._

Whatever that was.

_It's okay, Anakin. He'll figure life out. He'll be okay. You need to stop worrying about him and live your life._

He'd butchered a man once, back when he was twelve. He'd managed to lock that behind him and carry on.

_It's just like that. Just stop thinking about it, and you'll be alright._

 

* * *

 

_And as Anakin lulled himself back into complacency, Obi-Wan Kenobi crawled into bed in his bare little room, unable to stand the thought of eating, and cried himself to sleep._

 


End file.
